Captured
by that-kawaii-anime-girl
Summary: Mikasa gets kidnapped by the slave traffickers from the Underground and loses her memory. She and Eren are separated for a long time, and they manage to find each other later on, although this time Mikasa has a brand new attitude. Please R&R. Suggestions and flames are accepted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikasa and Eren were walking down to the mess hall after a long day of training. On the way there, Eren had a bit of a coughing fit. And, being Mikasa, had started to mother over him as if he was a sick baby. " Hey, Eren, are you okay? I think you have a cold. We should get inside before it gets worse." Mikasa said as she grabbed Eren's shoulder to take him inside the building. " W-what? Mikasa, no! You have to stop this! I'm not your kid, or your little brother! You worry about me too much, it's embarrassing...Ugh, sometimes I just wish you weren't here." Eren yelled as he walked through the doors of the mess hall. Mikasa was just standing there, completely speechless. He had said those things before, but never had he said, " I wish you weren't here." She covered her mouth with her scarf and whispered softly, " I'm sorry, " with tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, she walked back to the girls' cabin. When she got there she changed out of her uniform and into her pajamas, which consisted of a huge t-shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts.

At night when everyone was asleep, Mikasa had decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her mind. But instead of walking, she fell to her knees and cried. She was crying so hard that she almost didn't notice the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs coming from her right and left. She didn't time to react, because the next thing she knew was that her hands were being tied and along with her feet and her eyes were being covered. So she did the only thing she could do. Scream.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

It was around 1:00am when they that gut wrenching sound. Every single person back at base awoke with a start. They never heard a scream like that, yet they somehow knew that it was human. The first thing Eren did when he heard the scream was run out the door before anyone else had the chance to sit up straight. He was running as fast as he could without stopping to breathe. He had heard that scream before, and that was six years ago. But this time, it was out of fear. " Mikasa! Mikasa!" Eren yelled. He finally stopped in the middle of the woods, where the dead-awakening cry was heard. "Mikasa!" he shouted once again. The gas that they use for their 3DMG was everywhere. When it cleared the woods were completely silent. There was not a soul to be found, except for Eren. All he could see was the ground, along with a long piece of red cloth, which he identified as Mikasa's scarf. When he picked it up, tears were rolling down his cheeks. The most important person in the world to him was just kidnapped, and he couldn't come fast enough in time to stop it. " Why? Of all people, why her?"

' It's so cold. And dark. The last thing I remember is walking through the woods and...and... Did I fall asleep? What day is it?' Mikasa thought. As she opened her eyes she noticed her surroundings. It kind of looked as if she were in a castle dungeon. Her neck was stiff and her hands were in shackles which were attached to the wall.

" So, you're awake, Mikasa Ackerman." An old, raspy voice said. When she looked up, Mikasa saw an old man walk in. He was wearing baggy black clothing and he had the creepiest grin she'd ever seen in her life. He also had a syringe filled with some weird yellow liquid in it.

" How do you know my name?" Mikasa asked.

The old man replied, "Who wouldn't? You're humanity's second strongest, you graduated at the top of your class..." he rambled, "Humanity's last Oriental descent." he finished with a sinister grin.

Mikasa felt her body stiffen. She hadn't heard that last part since she was nine. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"To start off," he smirked, "I work for the people in the Underground. Specifically the trafficking business. Six years ago, we were supposed to receive new inventory, two Oriental descendants to be exact. But sadly, they never came. Fortunately, just a few weeks ago my men and I are scouting the area for new inventory, and we come across you. I thought, 'Amazing! A rare find indeed. The boss will be so happy to see this,' and here you are." the old man finally finished.

Mikasa couldn't believe this. How? How did she not notice that she was being followed?! Just great... This is what she deserves for being reckless and not careful like she always is. Now she was sitting in a dungeon, chained to a wall with some creep who was grinning like an idiot, and apparently she was going to be taken to the Underground.

At that moment a few more men walked. They all had that same sickening smirk. Must be his team. The one who was talking to her before walked up to her, took he syringe and said, "Now,Mikasa, we can do this the easy way or the hard way... Which do you choose?"

Mikasa lowered her head. "Just... take me away." she murmured in a defeated tone. The old man looked at her in surprise. That was way too easy. Humanity's second strongest must be weaker than he thought she was. The others released her from her shackles, but before they could even get her off the floor she had already knocked out two of the men and was planning on doing the same to the others. Unfortunately, one of them had knocked her to the ground and the man with the syringe was already on top of her. "Say goodnight, Oriental!" he yelled as he injected her with the liquid.

Mikasa felt a sharp pain in her neck. She felt very weak, and was falling in and out of consciousness. The last thing she saw was the man who injected her. He was carrying her out of the room and was no longer smirking.

He was laughing.

 **(A/N) Hey! To the person who sent me a review earlier, thank you so much. I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

He felt scared, empty. He had the same traumatized facial expression he wore the day he watched his mother be devoured by the Smiling Titan. As he was slowly walking back to the boys' cabin, Eren was greeted by his comrades. "Eren, are you okay? What's going on?" Armin asked. Eren didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the cruel reminder that was Mikasa's scarf. "She's gone." he murmured. Armin finally noticed the slightly dirty maroon scarf that was being clutched in Eren's hand. "Oh my God. No, it can't be." Armin whispered. Everyone was shocked. It was hard to believe that kidnapping Mikasa was actually possible, since it was nearly rare to be able to land a blow on her. The first one to snap back to reality was Jean. "How could you let this happen?! Why didn't you save her?!" he yelled. He was holding Eren by his shirt collar. "I was too late. I wasn't fast enough." Eren replied in a monotone voice. He didn't care that Horse Face was holding him by his shirt. He didn't care if it was going to rip. All he cared about was Mikasa, and praying to God that she was okay. "Hey! Leave him alone, Jean. He's been through enough tonight." Connie reminded Jean as he put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone but Eren went back to the cabin to get some rest. They all knew how important she was to him, even if he never expressed it. With a devastated expression he turned around to stare at the full moon. He remembered how much she loved to look at it during the night time when they were living together as kids. " I promise you, Mikasa, I will find you. And when I do, I will murder the scumbags who dared lay a hand on you." he announced as he wrapped the red piece of fabric around his neck. At least he had something to remember her by.

Mikasa cracked open one of her eyelids slightly. She noticed her surroundings. She was lying on a cold stone floor in a dimly lit room. Well, _room_ wouldn't be the right word for it, more like a jail cell. Her limbs were tied together and she couldn't feel a thing. She also had a massive headache. Why couldn't she remember anything? All that she can recall is her name and age, along with the memory of her parents' death.

Oh.

She must be in _that_ place... She deserves it. What kind of child couldn't fulfill their mother's last wish? She just stood there. Frozen and scared. The least she could have done was move her legs, that way her mother's effort to keep her safe wouldn't go to waste. But she didn't, and that's the reason why she's here. That's the reason why her mother was brutally slaughtered.

She heard footsteps approaching her door. At the front of her cell door stood a man, probably in his early forties. He had bags under his eyes and stubble on his chin along with a fresh cigarette sticking out from the corner of his mouth. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said, "You're going to the Bidding Room. But first, you're going to get out of those rags. You have to look desirable to the clients."

He tossed a thin piece of white fabric to her, which Mikasa recognized as a nightdress. She looked up at the man. Did he expect her to actually change in front of him? He had a look on his face that said, ' _Hurry up_ '. That pretty much answered her question. When she finished the man took her by the wrists and guided to what she took as the "Bidding Room". He led her to a stage that had its curtain closed. She had gotten a splinter or two on the way since the wood was old and her feet were bare.

When the curtains opened, all she saw were old, drunk perverts. They were either sitting on bar stools or sitting together at tables. Every single one of them had their eyes on her, same disgusting grins on their faces. They all cheered in glee just from the sight of her.

"Alright, men, today you only have one chance in a lifetime to purchase one of our rarest inventory, an Oriental descendant." They all cheered once again.

"Let's start the bidding at $50,000."

"$70,000!"

"$100,000!"

Everyone was just yelling numbers. It was hard for Mikasa to keep track of everyone.

"I'll triple everything!" The man in the back yelled. He was dressed in rich fabrics. He was probably a lord. "Sold!" the one holding her yelled in response.

Everyone in the bar groaned in response to the lord's outburst, since they didn't have the money to go over that price. Mikasa felt her body being tossed over one of the guards' shoulders. No, she didn't want to go home with any of these creeps. Despite her hands and feet being tied together, she thrashed her body around, trying her best to get out of the guards' hold. Finally, in desperation she bit into the guard's shoulder.

"Ah! What the hell, you bitch!" He yelled. He dropped Mikasa on the splintery wooden ground.

"Oh, feisty. I like feisty." The one who bought her exclaimed. As she tried to crawl away, the guard grabbed her by her hair and said, "Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily." As the guard carried her away once again, more securely, Mikasa started screaming for help, hoping that someone would come out from the shadows and rescue her. But no one did, and that's when she realized that…

One, no one will ever come to her rescue.

And two, she was in for a _world_ of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

A year. A whole damn year, she's been through this hell.

She remembers that day like it was yesterday. When that disgusting, perverted animal bought her. When they got to his house that same night he put her in a shed which Mikasa found was filled with other women that were much older than her, and they looked at her with pity because they knew what was going to happen to her. They were all here for the same reason she was, forced to serve as his slave and as someone who'd fulfill the lord's desires against their will. Just like her, the other women had stories to tell of how they ended up here. Some of them were sold to this man in her teen years simply because her family wasn't able to support her. Some were promised of a better life by an old boyfriend. And some, just like Mikasa, were here because of their race.

Their daily routine was simple. Every morning they'd wake up at the crack of dawn to do the yard work, then later on they had to clean the lord's household. When they were finished some had to cook dinner. Everything had to be spotless or else they wouldn't get anything to eat themselves, which was a rather cruel punishment, considering the fact that they were only fed once a day. There would be times where one of the servants wouldn't do their job correctly, and as a punishment they got the beating of a lifetime caused by the owner himself. Mikasa had experienced this as well, and she tried to fight back. But as a result she had received something far worse… This cruel, disgusting pig had taken the one piece of innocence she had left and ripped it away from her. The next morning she woke up and found herself on the middle of the floor of the shed that she and the other women were staying in, covered in bruises and she couldn't get up for the next few hours.

Today, about a year after she had arrived, she was still in the same shed, doing the same thing she did every day. Some of the women she had met before died of illness or starvation. 'Lucky them,' Mikasa thought. When was it going to be her turn? She wanted to go so badly. Every night she'd cry herself to sleep thinking, 'I want to wake up from this nightmare,'.

It was already nighttime, and everyone was asleep except for Mikasa. She was too busy listening to the sounds outside. The owner had just gotten home, but he wasn't alone. Apparently he went back to the Underground to purchase another girl.

"Hold still!" the owner yelled.

"No, let me go! Take me back to my father!" the girl yelled. She sounded rather young. By now, everyone in the little shed had woken up from the commotion coming from the outside.

"Your father is an old drunkard who sold you to buy more booze." The doors to the shed opened and everyone inside flopped down in an attempt to look like they were sleeping.

Mikasa cracked one eye open just in time to see the owner throw the little girl face first into the ground. As soon as the door shut, Mikasa instantly went to the girl aid and helped her up.

"Thank you."

Mikasa brushed the dirt off of the girl's face. "Do you have a name?"

The girl nodded. "Sophia," Her eyes started to well up with tears. "Is it true? Did my father really sell me," her voice cracked.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged, "That's something I can't tell you."

Sophia's face was now covered in tears. She started to sob. Mikasa gently grabbed her head and pushed it towards her shoulder which was now starting to get soaked.

Mikasa twisted her head to the left as she heard shuffling, which turned out to be one of the women she shared the shed with.

"That's it," she said, "I'm tired of sitting here and watching as innocent girls get their future ripped away from them. Mikasa, we're getting you and that girl out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I know... I haven't updated in like a year. Very sorry. I lost my motivation for it a while back and I completely forgot about it until recently. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. Hopes this makes up for it.)**

Chapter 5

"What the hell?! Are you out of your mind? You'll be punished if you do this."

The crowd stared with wide eyes. Mikasa's eyes mirrored the action in response to her sudden outburst. She quickly collected herself. "I-I mean... You're not thinking straight. Don't make such a reckless decision for me."

Lilian, the one who suggested their escape, had cared for Mikasa like a mother would for her child. She wanted Mikasa to have the best, something she couldn't give to her own daughter. They had lost each other in the Underground due to separation.

"Mikasa, I don't care about my own safety. I'm getting you out, whether you like it or not. Now do as I say," she demanded.

Mikasa suddenly found her feet very interesting. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she replied, "Y-Yes ma'am."

Lillian smiled. "Good."

* * *

Lilian turned back to the crowd to inform them of her plan as Mikasa did the same towards Sophia. Said girl was slightly hunched over with her hand covering her mouth. She was suddenly very aware that someone was staring at her. Sophia looked at Mikasa with an awkward smile, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. Mikasa looked at her with an annoyed look but quickly dismissed it when Lilian called them over to explain their part of the plan.

It was now possibly 4:00 a. m. The sky was a dark dusty blue. Mikasa peeked her head out of the cracked open door of the shed. The sun will rise in a couple of hours and they would have to start their day and do their assigned chores. Yet apparently that was going to change according to Lilian. She had constructed a plan for them to escape, but Mikasa had a feeling that she and the rest of the women were hiding something from her.

"Mikasa!" Lilian called. Mikasa made her way towards her current mother figure.

"Yes, ma'am?" she replied.

Lilian grabbed Mikasa's hand and placed two sharp objects in them, which Mikasa recognized as knives. She must have stolen them from the kitchen.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" she asked.

"To defend yourself, of course," Lilian replied. Her face then grew serious. "Now promise me, Mikasa. If it doesn't go as planned and things start getting ugly, promise me that you'll take Sophia and run as fast as you can."

Mikasa felt her eyes widen as she shook her head slightly. "Don't say things like that-"

"Just promise me, please!" Lilian pleaded. Mikasa had no choice but to nod her head. Lilian had a small smile on her face.

"Alright, good. Now get ready. We'll execute the plan shortly. Remember, when you get the signal, take Sophia and run as fast as you can." Mikasa nodded once again and walked back to her spot in front of the door.

"Mikasa?" a timid, soft voice asked. Mikasa turned around and immediately recognized the person who spoke.

"Sophia? What's wrong?"

Said girl pushed a strand of her brown curly hair behind her ear. She fidgeted as she looked down and said, "Mikasa, I'm scared. What if we get caught?"

Mikasa looked back outside and saw about six guards scattered around the area. _'Of course,'_ she thought. _'Why wouldn't she be scared?'_ They were grown men and she was just a little girl. These six had actual weapons when all they had were little knives. The girls had a slight advantage, though. None of the six men were in the best physical shape, which would make it easy to outrun them, and it was the middle of the night meaning most of them were asleep by now. But Mikasa could understand the girl's fear.

"Don't worry," she said as she handed the young girl one of the knives. "I promise, I'll keep you safe. We're going to make it out of this alive. Just try your best to dodge the guards."

Sophia nodded her head. "Kind of feels like you're my big sister now," she giggled, "I'll protect you, too. It's the least I could do."

Mikasa felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards as she turned back towards the door. She looked towards the small field near the back and saw a small flame in the grass growing larger by the second. Then she saw a short figure, whom she recognized as one of her housemates, holding a flask of alcohol and a small box of matches while running towards a bell near the house. This bell was used in case of emergencies when the owner was busy or away.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

 _'Time to run like hell.'_

Mikasa instantly grabbed Sophia's wrist and bolted out the door, as did the other females. This made the guards wake up immediately, grabbing their rifles, and the women spread out across the field in an attempt to distract them from the two young girls running straight for the woods. Shots ran out across the field.

One guard saw through their ruse and went to run at them with his rifle in his hand.

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?!" he shouted.

Sophia panicked as she saw the guard coming straight for them through her peripheral vision. He was a couple yards away when the butt of a rifle came swinging and bashed his teeth in. Mikasa craned her neck to see Lilian clutching the rifle, which she'd stolen from one the guard posts. Mikasa sent her a thankful glance and turned her focus back to the woods.

 _'Almost there.'_

A few more shots rang out in the air.

 _'Just a few more steps.'_

Mikasa took one more glance back only to see Lilian be tackled down by the guard who now has a mangled jaw. She squeezed her eyes shut and kept on forward.

* * *

 _'I'll come back for you, I promise.'_

After running for almost ten minutes, Sophia started to grow tired. Her adrenaline was gone, and breathing began to get heavy. But she noticed that Mikasa's breathing was even more labored, and she was limping but still trying to run as fast as she could.

"Mikasa...Are you okay? I think it's okay to stop for now."

Mikasa looked back at her and nodded.

They stopped where there was a little open space but still enough trees to cover them. Mikasa sat on the floor with her back against a nearby log while Sophia was hunched over a tree trying to catch her breath.

When she finally got herself to breathe at a steady pace, Sophia looked towards and she gasped.

"M-Mikasa. Your leg, it's..."

There was a bullet in Mikasa's right calve.

Sophia ran over and dropped to her knees. She gently picked up the older girl's calve gently and examined it.

"I think there's a town nearby. They probably have a hospital, maybe they could help you."

"Did you hear me? Mikasa?"

No response.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): I finally updated! It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

"Mikasa?"

Sophia lifted her head. In the dark she could see that her young caretaker had her head hunched over, eyes shut.

Sophia's heart stops for a split second before coming back to ram against her chest. Her breathing started to quicken as her hands began to shake.

"M-Mikasa," she stuttered.

The raven's eyes cracked open followed by a groan. "Hm?"

Sophia smiled as she sighed in relief and subconsciously threw her hands on her chest. "You scared me."

Mikasa chuckled lightly, "Relax, the bullet's in my leg. It'll take a while before I bleed out completely. For now, I need to put pressure on the wound—," Mikasa was interrupted by the sound of fabric ripping.

She looked up to see Sophia tearing off the bottom of her skirt. The younger girl knelt down and wrapped the piece of fabric gently but tightly around Mikasa's calve. "Can you walk?"

The raven attempted to lift her right leg, which was almost impossible since the blood stopped flowing due to the gunshot. She shook her head in response.

"Well, there's a town not too far from here. I can carry you."

Before she could protest, the younger girl was already struggling to get Mikasa's weight over her back. Instinctively, Mikasa grabbed onto Sophia's shoulders while the latter finally got her arms hooked under Mikasa's thighs.

"I-I'm not heavy, am I," Mikasa worried.

"Nope, not really," the younger girl lied.

After an hour or two it was almost dawn. Mikasa could feel her eyelids sinking down each time she blinked. She couldn't really find the energy to speak. "Tired," was all she could muster.

"I know, Mikasa, but I need you to keep your eyes open for a little while more. Okay?"

"A nap won't hurt," Mikasa replied quietly.

Sophia began to panic again when she felt Mikasa go unconscious. She stumbled, which led her to falling forward on her knees. The raven's body slid off Sophia's back slowly before dropping to the ground.

The younger girl examined Mikasa's leg once again. It was obvious to tell that she won't last very long now. Yes, being shot in the leg _would_ take a while before the blood was lost completely, but that doesn't mean it isn't fatal. Mikasa needed help, and fast.

But where's the town she mentioned earlier? Did she get lost?

From being so deep in thought, Sophia almost didn't notice the small droplets of water falling abruptly to the ground. Next a crash sounded into her ears and a flash of light danced it's way across the sky.

' _Are you kidding me?_ '

Sophia sighed in slight frustration before grabbing her caretaker's upper body and placing the girl's arms around her shoulders. Making sure that all the weight was on her back, Sophia hooked her arms under Mikasa's thighs once again before setting off forward.

She could barely stand the dead weight, but her determination made her barely notice. It was hard to see, though. The thick, loose strings of her hair would brush themselves back into her face after each time Sophia tried to wipe them away, and Mikasa's long braid dangled in the middle of her vision. Not to mention all the rain.

' _There has to be_ somewhere _I can get help,_ ' Sophia thought desperately.

She turned the corner around a tree and looked up. From her hunched state she could see a small castle-like building in the middle of a clearing. A smile graced her face.

Her prayers had been answered!

Sophia ran to the front of the building with Mikasa still on her back and knocked furiously on the wooden door. She pounded her fist on it, making sure that whatever residents in there heard her.

She heard a faint voice from the other side, "Jesus Christ, who is this," they groaned.

When the tall oak doors finally opened, Sophia could see a large group of people up ahead. The majority of them had obviously just gotten out of bed while others were in some kind of uniform.

Out of breath, Sophia kneeled slowly while she struggled under Mikasa's dead weight. She looked up, only to see a man with dark hair and a bored face peering down at her. "What business do you have here," he asked.

The man was suddenly pushed away to the side by a woman who wore spectacles, "Geez, Levi! Let the poor girl catch her breath."

Sophia felt as if she could cry from being so relieved. She swallowed the lump in her throat as turned her head back upwards.

"Please help my sister," she pleaded in a hoarse voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **(A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the wait _ Thank you so much to those who've written reviews! I really appreciate it :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think)**

Eren sat in his bedroom as he pulled his boots on. He stood up and looked in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes since he hasn't been getting very much sleep the past few nights. Lately he's been having nightmares of Mikasa's disappearance, and when he woke up he'd lay in bed think about the things he could have changed that day if he hadn't been such an idiot.

He remembers how the morning after those events took place Levi had led a search party for weeks trying to find her, but it was all in vain. Still, every once in a while he'd sneak out to look for her in the woods hoping to find at least some kind of clue. But again, he'd find nothing.

Grabbing the red scarf that was draped over a chair, Eren took the piece of cloth and slowly wrapped it around his neck. He reminisces sometimes about how Mikasa always wore this old thing, despite his protests for her to get rid of it. He could see now why she barely took it off. In fact, he's doing the same thing. It reminded him of her.

He brought one of the ends of the scarf to his nose, breathing in the scent. Feeling tears in the back of his eyes he clutched the scarf in his fist. He blinked rapidly. He'd promised himself that he wasn't going to be the same reckless crybaby he was a year ago. Times have changed, which meant he had to go with the flow.

Eren was brought out of his thoughts when Armin bursted into his bedroom, rambling on about someone who came into HQ last night. He assumed his friend was talking about the Military Police and didn't listen to the first half of his announcement. "Wait, Armin, back up a little. What'd you say?"

Armin stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Were you not listening? It's Mikasa! Someone found her."

Eren was already out the door when Armin finished his sentence. "Where is she," he asked impatiently.

"She's in the infirmary. Apparently someone shot her—"

"What?! Why would someone do that?"

"Obviously I don't know Eren," Armin deadpanned.

The two made their way to the infirmary, finding Hanji in the middle of the hallway staring at a clipboard as a nurse spoke to her. Eren paced to her desperately. "Commander Hanji!"

Hanji could already tell from the look on his face what it was he came for. She led the two boys to one of the many rooms in the building, the inside holding the raven-haired girl Eren and Armin had been searching for. "She's resting now. I'll leave you three alone."

Eren heard the door close, but paid no mind to it. He soon heard it open again, assuming it was Hanji. "Who are you," an unfamiliar female voice asked.

Eren whipped his head around to see who was there when Armin spoke. "We're soldiers from this faction. Who are _you_? I don't remember there being any new recruits today."

The young girl held a tray of food from the mess hall as she walked across to put it on the nightstand next to the gauze and scissors the nurses used to bandage her wound.

"I'm not a new recruit, obviously," she gestured towards her attire, which was the worn dirty dress she came with, "I'm Sophia. I'm the one who brought Mikasa here. Now can you answer my question?"

"Oh! Yes," Armin nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I'm Armin. This is Eren," he gestured toward the brunet, "We're childhood friends of Mikasa's. You see, she used to be a soldier here with us but she disappeared about a year ago."

Sophia stared at them in confusion. ' _So how long was Mikasa in there_ ,' she wondered.

Armin's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

She blinked. "Yes, I'm fine. So you two must've known her for a long time, huh?"

This time Eren responded. "Yeah. We were basically inseparable through the years, though that was on her account."

He sat next to Mikasa's unconscious body on the frame of the bed, taking in the moment. Her hair was much longer now, he estimated it went to at least the middle of her back. He noticed her face was a bit slimmer than he remembered. Sweeping some hair awn from her face, Eren recognized the old scar she still had on her cheek. He cupped her face and traced it with his thumb, reminding himself of how she even got the scar in the first place.

A small, sad smile graced his face. "Her disappearance was all my fault."

Mikasa's eyes then shot open, immediately taking in the scene in front of her, which to her looked like a strange man was leaning over and… _touching_ her?!

Out of instinct (and fear) she quickly grabs the nearest object, which happened to be the scissors, and shot a hand to his throat, catching Eren by surprise and making him instinctively lean back. She jumped on top of him, clutching his throat in her hand so he wouldn't move his head.

Mikasa raised the scissors not caring where she aimed (as long as it was his head) and looked at the man dead in the eyes.

Eren made eye-contact with the girl who was now hovering over him. In that moment he saw the main change in her: the gray eyes he knew for so long. They no longer looked at him in the soft-spoken way they did before. Instead they were staring down at him with confusion, anger, and fear like that of a wild animal. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact knowing it wouldn't last long.

"Mikasa," a voice yelled.

Eren felt the weight being hastily pulled off of him. He looked up, seeing Armin holding Mikasa by the waist on the other side of the bed as she tried to squirm out of the boy's grip, her malicious eyes still fixed on Eren. "I know you're angry at him, but please don't do this."

"Mikasa, I'm sorry! Please put the scissors down," Eren pleaded.

In a last desperate attempt to hurt the man who she thought was trying to attack her, Mikasa opened the scissors with her hand, grabbing one end and aiming to throw it across the room, "You're damn right, you're sorry!"

She flung the open scissors at him, which Eren dodged, not paying attention to the fact that Captain Levi was entering through the door at that moment.

Thankfully, the scissors had stabbed into the door instead of the corporal. Levi grabbed the potential weapon and held it up. "What the hell is going on," he demanded as he observed the scene.

His eyes then fell on the raven-haired girl. He sighed. "Look, Ackerman, I don't know what kind of crazy-ass revenge scheme it is you're acting on but don't take it out on the doors. They're not exactly free, you know."

Mikasa untangled herself from Armin and sat up. She glared at him, "Look, Short Stuff, the only reason why I even threw the scissors was because _this creep_ over here thought it'd be nice to touch my face."

Each male in the room stared at her in slight bewilderment, not only because she'd disrespected the Captain but because of the accent she brought back with her. Eren and Armin were new to it, but Levi recognized it as the way the older men would speak in the Underground; broken grammar and always threatening even though it wasn't even necessary.

"And just so you know, I'm only gonna stay here for a short time. I just needed medical attention since some dumb ass shot me."

Eren then butted in, "Wait, so… you're not planning on staying here?"

"No, obviously. Why would I even do that," Mikasa turned back to Levi as she points her thumb at Eren, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"You don't remember him, Mikasa? These guys are your friends. At least, that's what they told me," Sophia says.

"You shouldn't believe what most people tell you, Sophia. 'Specially if they're strangers."

Mikasa observed their faces, trying to search in her memory banks to see if she had any sort of encounter with these people. "Besides, I remember none of these guys. You sure it's me?"

"Yes! There's no one else that resembles you," Eren tries to convince her.

Why was it that she couldn't remember? No wonder she'd lashed out at him earlier.

Eren grabbed his childhood friend by the shoulders, shaking them slightly as he brought his face closer to his, "Mikasa, please! There's no way you don't remember _anything_."

Mikasa gave him a deadly glare as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. "I _don't_ and that's the truth. Now for the last time, don't fucking touch me again or I will _cut_ you…"

Eren quickly took his hands of her shoulders and reluctantly placed them in his lap. Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement while Armin's eyes widen.

Yup, this was _definitely_ the girl worth one-hundred soldiers.

Mikasa had to stifle a chuckle when she saw the reactions the boys had. She sighs, "I don't feel like dealing with this right now. Could you… you know, get out so that I can eat in peace?"

Eren snapped out of his trance, "Y-Yes, of course."

Eren and Armin left the room in silence while Levi informed Sophia that she had to answer a few questions later regarding what had happened the other night, which Mikasa quickly butted in saying that she was going to accompany her to keep an eye on him. In response, Levi rolled his eyes and made his way out the door that now had slight crack in it.


End file.
